um amor para a vida inteira
by andreia1
Summary: Alice conhece Jasper e tudo muda na sua vida... todos humanos inclui um pouco de Jacob/Nessie, Emmet/Rosalie, Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Eu sou a Mary Alice Cullen, mudei-me recentemente para a pequena cidade de Forks, coberta por nuvens a maior parte do ano.

Vivo com os meus pais, Esme é a minha mãe e é decoradora, Carlisle é o meu pai e é médico no hospital da cidade. Tenho mais dois irmãos Edward que esta a estudar no ultimo ano de medicina e Emmet que já esta casado com Rosalie, a melhor cunhada de sempre.

Mudei-me para aqui no final das férias de Verão para começar um novo ano cá, vou agora para o 12º ano. Os Meus pais queriam viver numa cidade mais sossegada e calma, longe da confusão da cidade de Nova York. Eu adorava lá viver principalmente devido as lojas, shoppings, os meus amigos e todos os concertos que lá havia. Nem quero imaginar que já não vou poder ir as minhas lojas preferidas Denny Rose, D&G, Gucci, Armani, Louis Vuitton e Swatch, o shopping mais perto de Forks é em Seattle e não tem metade das lojas…

Aqui apenas conheci a Nessie, ela é minha vizinha e mostrou-me a cidade nos primeiros dias em que cheguei. Esperava encontrar me com ela na escola.

Estava agora a passar o portão da minha nova escola "Forks High School", pequena mas com um ar bastante acolhedor, estacionei o meu carro (audi Q7) na primeira vaga que vi, ainda faltava meia hora para o inicio da primeira aula, por isso decidi tentar encontrar a Nessie.

Quando sai do carro estava toda a gente a olhar, uma pessoa nova numa cidade tão pequena era sempre tema para rumores durante algum tempo. Estava vestida com um vestido Denny Rose cinza com uma fita preta, uns botins pretos a combinar com o casaco e os acessórios, o cabelo curto espetado para todos os lados como sempre e uma suave maquilhagem. Não é para me gabar mas estava de arrasar.

Andei pela escola até chegar ao refeitório toda a gente olhava para mim, os rapazes de cima abaixo, eu apenas sorria. No fundo do refeitório vi Nessie que me chamou para a sua beira.

-Alice finalmente chegas-te senta-te aqui na nossa mesa - disse ela cheia de entusiasmo - estes são o mike, a Ângela, a Jessica e o Jacob - disse apontando para cada uma das 4 pessoas que estavam na mesa

- Olá a todos eu sou a Alice Cullen prazer

- Olá - disseram todos

Ficamos a conversar, eles andavam todos no 12º ano mas só tínhamos duas aulas juntos geografia e filosofia.

O toque de entrada tocou.

- Temos de nos despachar… queres que te leve a sala? Ou sabes onde fica?

- Não, eu já sei e como são edifícios diferentes acabarias por chegar atrasada.

-ok então a hora do almoço encontramo-nos aqui ok?

- Claro até logo.

Encontrei a sala facilmente, entrei e como ainda não estava o stor lá sentei-me numa mesa qualquer e fiquei a espera. De repente senti um perfume no ar, de rapaz quando me virei vi o rapaz mais lindo e bom que alguma vez tinha visto, alto, louro, de olhos azuis-claros, cabelo comprido, sorriso perfeito, um corpo bem definido, vinha muito bem vestido com uma camisa branca, por baixo de uma camisola azul clara com gola em forma de "V", com um casaco preto por cima, umas calças de ganga e umas All Star pretas. LINDO, PERFEITO E TODO BOM.

Tinha de o conhecer, nunca tinha sentido nada assim quando vi um rapaz, e já estive com alguns, quando ele cruzou o olhar com o meu ficamos a olhar nos olhos por uns instantes e depois ele olhou-me de cima a baixo e sorriu, quase morri, veio na minha direcção…

- Jasper Hale – apresentou-se sorrindo ainda mais

-Alice Cullen – disse eu envergonhada e depois ele beijou a minha mão.

"Ainda por cima cavalheiro", pensei eu. Ele sentou-se na mesa ao meu lado

- Então estas a gostar de Forks? - Perguntou ele mexendo nos cabelos loiros, um acto muito sexy

-Sim estão todos a ser muito simpáticos e acolhedores, não esta a ser tão mau quanto pensava.

- Ainda bem, se precisares de alguma coisa podes contar comigo. Não sei se já conhecesses alguém aqui na escola…

-obrigado, sim conheço a Nessie sabes quem é?

- Sim ela e muito simpática e divertida

- Também acho, ah e também conheço os amigos dela, apresentaram-me hoje o Jacob, o mike, a Ângela e a Jessica.

- Pelo menos conheces-te gente porreira aqui da escola. Olha não podemos falar mais este stor manda nos logo para o director. Te já – disse piscando o olho

Passamos o resto da aula a trocar sorrisos e olhares.

XOXO Andreia


	2. Chapter 2

Eu sou o Jasper Hale, moro em Forks desde que nasci, vivo com os meus pais e sou filho único.

Estudo na escola secundaria de Forks e tenho 18 anos, sou o capitão da equipa de football (futebol americano) e sou bastante conhecido lá na escola mas, apesar disso não sou convencido, sei que tenho defeitos e não são poucos.

Acabei a cerca de um mês com a Maria, só andávamos por aparências mesmo, eu não gostava dela apenas lhe achava piada mas mudei completamente a minha opinião quando comecei a andar com ela, ela é manipuladora e é muito convencida. Só começamos a andar porque ela é a rapariga mais popular de lá e eu o capitão da equipa. Finalmente acabou...

O meu melhor amigo e companheiro de equipa é o Jacob Black. O meu pai, William Hale tem uma empresa de arquitectura, nem sempre foi um pai presente por isso a minha relação com ele não é das melhores, a minha mãe Carla Hale, é estilista e sempre foi uma óptima mãe.

Estou a entrar na escola agora, é um pouco aborrecida principalmente por não haver ninguém novo frequentemente, são sempre as mesmas pessoas desde a escola primária. Porem hoje ia chegar uma nova aluna pelo que percebi Alice Cullen, deve ser mais uma das meninas do papá que vem para aqui.

Estava a tocar quando estacionei o carro por isso tive de ir mais rápido, cumprimentei toda gente que passava (isto era uma parte um bocado chata de ser popular na escola, para chegar a algum lado preciso de 20 minutos). Entrei na sala e congelei... uma rapariga baixa com cabelos espetados, linda. Pareceu que ela se apercebeu e virou-se para mim e sorriu. Passaram 2 minutos e tive coragem de falar com ela

- Jasper Hale – apresentei-me sorrindo

-Alice Cullen – parecia um pouco envergonhada, mas a voz dela, tudo nela me lembrava uma pequena e frágil fada.

- Então estas a gostar de Forks? – perguntei para tentar criar assunto.

-Sim estão todos a ser muito simpáticos e acolhedores, não esta a ser tão mau quanto pensava.

- Ainda bem, se precisares de alguma coisa podes contar comigo. Não sei se já conhecesses alguém aqui na escola…

-obrigado, sim conheço a Nessie sabes quem é?

- Sim ela e muito simpática e divertida

- Também acho, ah e também conheço os amigos dela, apresentaram-me hoje o Jacob, o mike, a Ângela e a Jessica.

- Pelo menos conheces-te gente porreira aqui da escola. Olha não podemos falar mais este stor manda nos logo para o director. Te já – disse piscando o olho

Passamos o resto da aula a trocar sorrisos e olhares.


	3. Chapter 3

Passaram 4 meses. Neste tempo ambientei-me muito bem a minha nova vida, gosto da escola, dos meus novos amigos, e do ambiente em minha casa. Nessie é a minha nova melhor amiga, ela é realmente muito simpática e esta sempre pronta para me ajudar, gostamos as duas de fazer compras e desporto, passamos a maioria do tempo juntas, apesar de ela ainda não ter admitido totalmente sei que ela e completamente apaixonada pelo Jake… outra parte que estou a gostar muito em Forks é Jazz, ele é tão querido comigo, temos saído, ido ao cinema e a concertos, vamos as compras e estudamos juntos. Eu acho que estou completamente apaixonada por ele, ele mexe comigo como nunca nenhum rapaz mexeu antes, sinto-me muito atraída por ele, quando estou com ele o meu coração bate mais forte… por vezes ele parece corresponder por outras não, sabia tudo da vida dele tal como ele sabia da minha. Ela é muito popular lá na escola porque olhar dessa maneira para mim? Na escola havia muitas raparigas...

Na escola vários rapazes tentaram se meter comigo, sai com dois mas só me fez perceber o quanto eu estava apaixonada pelo Jazz. Procurava neles pormenores que me lembravam o Jazz, como ele me abria sempre a porta de qualquer sitio onde íamos, gostava das mesmas musicas que eu, etc.

O Jasper acabou á pouco tempo com uma rapariga que era a Maria, ainda não a vi porque ela foi fazer um intercâmbio durante o primeiro período de aulas. Segundo a Nessie ela é muito imatura, não gostava do Jazz e ele também não gostava dela, andavam apenas porque ela era muito popular lá na escola e ele o capita da equipa de football (futebol americano).

Os meus pais estão mais felizes que nunca, e meus irmão viriam para nos visitar no sábado hoje já é quarta portanto esta quase. Estou ansiosa, com saudades do Edward, dos abraços do Emmet e a boa disposição de Rose.

- Alice! Alice! Estas a ouvir-me?! – Nessie estava quase em cima de mim

- Sim desculpa, estava a pensar.

- Eu reparei, estavas assim á uns 10 min. – Olhei para Jazz que me sorriu

-Bem, nos vamos indo, temos de estar 1 hora mais cedo na sala por causa da visita de estudo.

- Pensei que íamos ficar juntas – disse para ela

- Ficas com o Jazz temos mesmo de ir - piscou o olho para mim – aproveita – disse me quando estava a despedir-se com um beijo na testa

- Ok logo não te esqueças de passar por minha casa, fico a tua espera.

- Não te preocupes, eu apareço, beijos – e foi embora a rir-se para Jake que também foi com ela.

- Então o que fazemos – perguntou Jazz

- Não sei – apetecia-me ir até La Push com ele, até a praia, passear

- Que tal um passeio? Escolhes tu... – parecia que ele lia os meus pensamentos

- Acho óptimo, que tal na praia? La Push?

- Como quiseres... Vamos? – Ele disse estendendo a mão para eu pegar

- Sim – disse pegando na mão dele.

Fomos para o estacionamento e decidimos que íamos no carro dele, íamos a caminho da praia...

- E então Alie, quando vêem os teus irmãos?

- hummm... sábado, estou com muitas saudades deles – na verdade a morrer de saudades

- Ainda bem que os vais ver, acho que te vai fazer bem, quando te mudas-te tiveste que te separar de muitas coisas que gostavas e deve ter sido difícil, os teus amigos, as tuas coisas, os teus passatempos, talvez um namorado... – um assunto que nunca tínhamos falado, amores, paixões, ou meros casos do passado – hummm acredito que deves sentir falta de muita coisa

- Sinceramente eu estou realmente a gostar de estar aqui, uma experiencia diferente, tem aspectos negativos mas penso que os positivos superam, as únicas coisas que tenho saudades são os meus amigos, os meus irmão e as cenas que havia lá para fazer, muitos concertos, exposições, desfiles de moda, jogos de football, basket e baseball, não tinha namorado na altura por isso...

- Hummm ok, fico feliz por saber que estas bem, e que gostas de estar aqui.

- Eu realmente estou a gostar, tenho os meus amigos que me ajudaram e ajudam muito, a Nessie agora é a minha melhor amiga e ajuda-me em tudo, também temos o Jake ele diverte-me e é um bom amigo – agora ia falar do jazz – e bem ainda tu... tenho gostado muito de te conhecer, és uma pessoa especial para mim... – senti a minha cara quente, devia estar corada, que vergonha... mas o lado positivo o Jazz olhou-me com aqueles olhos, consegui distinguir amor, felicidade e algum desejo... mas deve ser só impressão minha, ele nunca ia sentir isso por mim.

- É muito bom saber isso, tu também és muito especial, não quero que saias da minha vida nunca, nunca mesmo...

Foi a primeira vez que o vi a corar e ficar constrangido, mas só me apetecia neste momento dizer que o amava, gritar que o desejava perto de mim, que queria estar com ele agora de uma maneira "mais do que amigos" mas ele não deve sentir o mesmo que eu, e alem de tudo isso a nossa amizade é muito mais importante. Ficamos algum tempo calados e olhamos um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, sorrimos e ele agarrou-me a mão, tirando apenas quando precisava para conduzir.

Chegamos a praia, estava sol, porem estava frio. Íamos a passear á beira-mar

- Uhh Alice?

- Sim Jazz

- Eu preciso muito de te dizer uma coisa, mas tens de me prometer se não sentires o mesmo que nada vai mudar entre nos – o que é que ele ia fazer – Prometes?

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, não conseguia dizer mais nada. Ele pegou nas minhas mãos e virou-se de frente para mim

- Bem... uhh desde quando chegas-te á escola que eu reparei em ti... fizeste-me ficar de uma maneira... diferente. Mas boa, muito boa... fiquei a pensar em ti todos os dias e com o passar do tempo percebi que és diferente de todas as outras raparigas, és linda, simpática, humilde, honesta, podes não ser perfeita, mas são as tuas imperfeições que te tornam especial – eu não acredito, ele ta mesmo a falar para mim, o meu deus – eu... eu... gosto de ti como nunca gostei de outra rapariga antes, não consigo parar de pensar em ti um único momento do dia desde que te conheci

Ele ficou a olhar para mim, á espera da minha reacção, mas eu não consegui dizer nada, um única palavra, _fala Alice Cullen não sejas cobarde, fala é a oportunidade da tua vida_... mas eu não consigo.

- Eu entendo Alice que só gostes de mim como amigo, vamos fazer de conta que não tivemos esta conversa e continuamos amigos como até agora – não, não, não tudo menos isso

-eu... eu também sinto o mesmo por ti – finalmente ganhei coragem - desculpa mas eu estava a espera disto á tanto tempo e não estava nada á espera disso agora e...

Mas a minha boca ficou ocupada de repente, ele juntou os nossos lábios, de uma maneira terna, doce e apaixonada, a sua língua pediu passagem á qual eu cedi prontamente, as minhas mãos foram uma para o cabelo dele, e a outra para o peito, onde podia sentir o coração dele a bater freneticamente, tal como o meu, as mãos dele foram para as laterais do meu corpo. Eu estava a ficar sem folgo mas não o queria largar, não queria acabar nunca com o nosso primeiro beijo, mas cedo de mais tivemos de nos separar, eu senti-a me tonta... só com um beijo ele conseguiu me deixar assim, unimos as nossas testas e sorrimos um para o outro

- Adoro-te

- Eu também te adoro Jazz

E voltamos a nos beijar

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Esta tarde foi perfeita depois do Jazz se ter declarado ficamos a tarde toda deitados na areia a curtir. Cada vez que nos tocávamos sentia como se tivesse a levar pequenos choques eléctricos, ele é perfeito, carinhoso, lindo, simpático, respeita-me, como é que ele gosta de alguém tão imperfeita como eu?

Estava mais feliz que nunca, ele era tudo o que eu precisava para a minha vida ficar perfeita.

Estava a entrar agora em casa, já eram 20:30 por isso os meus pais já deviam ter jantado, ia comer sozinha, óptimo.

- Alice? És tu? – _Não mãe é o cão da vizinha _pensei

- Claro mãe, quem haveria de ser

- Finalmente, podias ter avisado que não vinhas jantar. Anda que eu aqueço-te o jantar - ela ia a dizer isto enquanto descia as escadas

- Mãe, esqueci-me completamente, perdi a noção das horas

- Não faz... Alice que cara é essa? – _Como assim que cara é essa? _A minha cara não esta normal? – Essa cara de menina apaixonada? De quem passou a tarde com o rapaz de quem gosta e alguma coisa aconteceu?

**- **De que estas a falar, a minha cara esta normal não aconteceu nada – devia estar com a maior cara de parva

- Vá, quero saber de tudo – que mãe intrometida, entretanto a campainha tocou – enquanto o teu jantar aquece vou abrir a porta

Salva pela campainha, espero que ela não pergunte mais o que se passou, não é que eu esconda estas coisas da minha mãe, antes pelo contrario ate costumo lhe contar tudo mas....

- Alice? Que cara é essa? Conta-me tudo JÁ – pronto só faltava a Nessie para isto ficar completo

- Vocês não vão desistir pois não – disse olhando para as duas

- Não, queremos saber de tudo – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo

- Ok, ok, eu conto – que duas - então hoje á tarde como não tínhamos aulas eu e o Jasper fomos dar uma volta pela praia em La push e ele disse que gostava de mim, e nos curtimos

- Curtiram? Ainda não namoram? – A Nessie tem que saber de tudo

- Sim, quer dizer, nos gostamos um do outro mas como ele ainda não perguntou acho que não é oficial

- Hummm filha só espero que tenhas juízo e que me o apresentes o mais rápido possível – claro a minha mãe quer sempre conhecer os meus namorados – ele não é da família Hale? Os pais dele são muito simpáticos, fui decorar um dos escritórios dele a semana passada

- Sim é. E eu gosto mesmo dele, mais do que alguma vez gostei de algum dos meus namorados, ele é diferente... – comparando com Jasper parece que não gostei nada dos meus outros namorados – quero que corra tudo bem desta vez....

Jasper POV

Alice, a minha Alice, a minha fada. Como é possível uma mulher me deixar assim? Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela e em tudo o que aconteceu hoje á tarde. Fui tão idiota em pensar que ela não gostava de mim. Amanha, vou pedi-la em namoro, achei que para hoje já era muita coisa, um passo de cada vez é o ideal.

- Jasper querido estas muito distraído filho, ainda mal tocas-te na comida – a minha mãe vai querer saber de tudo – passou-se alguma coisa?

- Não mãe, fica tranquila está tudo óptimo.

- Então queres me contar as novidades? – Não sei se conto que namoro com a mulher mais perfeita do mundo.

- Hummm não é nada mãe, dás-me licença para subir?

- Claro filho, mas quando me quiseres apresentar a tua nova namorada ficarei muito contente - não vale a pena esconder nada da minha mãe

- Claro mãe, boa noite

Dei-lhe um beijo e subi para o quarto...

Alice, Alice, Alice, hoje não pensei em mais nada, só ela. Decidi que devia lhe mandar uma mensagem

" _Alie, já tou com tantas saudades... quero estar o mais rápido possível contigo"_

Passaram-se apenas 2 minutos quando recebi uma mensagem

De: Alie

" _Eu também Jazz... amanha podíamos ir juntos para a escola e podias tomar o pequeno-almoço em minha casa. Não consigo estar muito mais tempo longe de ti "_

Tomar o pequeno-almoço na casa dela ia ser óptimo.

"_Claro, a que horas ai? PS: quanto mais cedo melhor :P"_

Por mim ia já para lá, como é que eu fiquei assim?

De: Alie

" _As aulas começam as 10 por isso as 8:30, quero mesmo estar contigo"_

Essa hora era perfeita, ainda tínhamos uma hora e meia antes das aulas começarem

" _perfeito... até amanha, dorme bem, adoro-te muito."_

Agora até lamechas eu sou...

De: Alie

"_Até amanha, também te adoro muito. Sonha comigo xoxoxo"_

Claro que vou sonhar com ela. Quando olhei para as horas já era meia-noite e meia e por isso decidi dormir, pelo menos estava com ela nos sonhos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

Estava a dormir tranquilamente quando começo a ouvir o barulho de uma campainha, lentamente virei-me para o despertador que marcava com grandes números vermelhos 08:35

- Merda, o Jazz já esta aqui!

Levantei-me rapidamente enquanto que me penteava e descia as escadas até chegar ao Hall de entrada e abrir a porta e deparar-me com o meu anjo...

Jasper POV

Já estava a 2 minutos a tocar a campainha da casa da Alie e ela não abria, devia ter adormecido. Passados mais alguns segundos ouço passos apressados em direcção á porta.

Quando ela a abriu congelei... ela estava com uma camisola curta, bastante curta que por 1 cm não se via a roupa interior

- Desculpa, adormeci... não sei como é que não acordei – eu enquanto a ouvia não conseguia evitar e olhar para a maneira como ela estava vestida hoje. Ela é perfeita, o corpo dela é lindo, definido, perfeito – Hummm Jazz passa-se alguma coisa?

Oh reparou que estava a olhar assim para ela, burro Jazz ela não deve gostar de ser tratada assim, nenhuma mulher gosta.

- Ah desculpa Alice, não faz mal o que interessa é que já pudemos matar as saudades – disse enquanto minimizava o espaço que havia entre nos e cuidadosamente juntava os nossos lábios.

Não sei se foi pelas saudades um do outro mas este beijo foi diferente, estava cheio de amor, mas também desejo. Sem nos largar a Alice foi me "arrastando" literalmente pelas divisões da casa até chegarmos á sala. De inicio ficamos lá em pé, mas passado um bocado a Alice foi me empurrando para o sofá, e eu cuidadosamente deitei-a e fiquei em cima dela, estávamos ofegantes e terminamos o beijo, mas eu comecei logo a dar-lhe pequenos beijos pelo pescoço e clavícula enquanto ela tirava a minha camisa. Ok ela estava a deixar-me maluco, eu amo-a disso tenho a certeza, viver sem ela é impossível, sem sentir os lábios dela nos meus, o perfume dela, a sua alegria contagiante... eu jamais viveria sem ela, ela já é parte de mim, sempre foi.

Continuamos a beijar-nos tanto na boca, como no pescoço e na zona da clavícula. Eu estava em tronco nu enquanto ela estava só com a camisola um bocado para baixo deixando a parte dos ombros á mostra

- Hummm Jazz eu quero estar tanto ou mais que tu mas assim vamos perder as aulas da manhã, e não podemos mesmo faltar – ela tem razão, mas não a quero largar

- Eu quero ficar aqui contigo, estou tão bem assim...

- Eu também

Começamos a beijar-nos outra vez. Foi um beijo agressivo mas nos melhores dos sentidos

- Podemos sempre continuar noutra altura – tinha de ser eu a parar agora ou íamos mesmo faltar às aulas

- Ta bem

Alice POV

Ok, isto já tinha evoluído, ver o Jazz sem camisola foi magnífico, ele é magnífico. Tem um "six pack" mais que perfeito, os abdominais dele são qualquer coisa de fantástico, e saber que todo ele é só para mim é muito bom. Quando abri a porta e tentava me desculpar por ter adormecido reparei que ele estava a olhar para o meu corpo, com a pressa para abrir a porta nem vesti nada por cima e estava só com uma camisola curta.

Infelizmente tínhamos aulas e faltavam 45 minutos para começarem e ainda tinha de me vestir. Mostrei a casa ao Jazz e levei-o para o meu quarto

- Espera aqui por mim, vou só tomar um banho rápido – ia em direcção á casa de banho quando sinto dois braços a segurar a minha cintura – o que quer...

Quando me virei ele beijou-me, conseguia distinguir no beijo amor e desejo. As mãos dele "andavam" pela minha cintura e desciam um bocado até as pernas e eu lentamente fui o conduzindo até a cama sem nunca parar o beijo, deitei-o lá e passado 1 minuto levantei-me de cima dele.

- Ficas aqui quietinho até eu acabar de tomar um duche – a cara dele tadinho

- mas...

- Até já Jasper

Jasper POV

Ela estava a deixar-me maluco, pensar que ela estava a alguns metros de mim, no chuveiro, sozinha... e tinha-me deixado aqui no quarto dela, na cama dela quando eu pensava que depois de a ter agarrado e ela me ter levado até a cama que íamos ficar por lá mais um bocado e ter ido tomar duche é um crime...

O quarto dela é bastante colorido, tem um closet enorme, e duas portas uma para uma sala de estar e outra para a casa de banho. Por todo lado podia sentir o cheiro do perfume dela e da sua personalidade, pequenos toques que a definiam estavam espalhados por todos os lados

- Hummm Jazz estou pronta – estava tão distraído a pensar que nem vi que ela já estava aqui – Jazz?

- Desculpa – quando me virei para ela sorri, ela estava linda, com uma túnica bege, curta... mas agora todo aquele corpo era só para mim – estás linda como sempre

-Obrigado, tu também estas lindo, vamos indo faltam 25 minutos, vesti-me em tempo recorde hoje

- Espera só um bocado, preciso de falar contigo – tinha de a pedir em namoro agora, era o momento perfeito

- Sim diz – ela ficou a olhar para mim numa cara de expectativa

- então... – anda lá Jasper Hale não te acobardes agora

-siiimmmmm

- então... bem, agora que nós já admitimos que gostávamos um do outro e que tudo isto já aconteceu eu... eu queria saber se queres ficar assim ou avançar... – isto não suou muito bem

- Bem Jazz, eu não tenho dúvidas em relação a gostar de ti, e tu és perfeito, não sei porque não dar o próximo passo – ela estava tão sorridente e com um brilho muito especial nos olhos

- Então isso quer dizer que somos namorados? – Disse enquanto me aproximava mais dela encostando as nossas testas

- Sim, sim e sim – quando ela disse isso eu beijei-a, puxando-a um bocado para cima para ela não ter de estar em bicos de pé – agora é melhor irmos para a escola namorado

- Hummm a última parte suou muito bem, namorada

Estávamos a sair de casa

-vens no meu carro? Depois volto a trazer-te a casa – ia ser bonito quando chegássemos os dois á escola juntos

- Claro Jazz

Desde a primeira vez que a vi que senti algo de especial, mas só tive a certeza que gostava dela a primeira vez que a vi a aceitar um convite para sair de um rapaz da minha equipa

* Flashback on *

Finalmente acabaram as aulas, finalmente vou treinar. Estava a chegar ao campo quando vi a Alice, andei mais apressado para ir falar com ela mas o James chegou lá primeiro que eu

- Olá Alice – não pude evitar mas ouvir a conversa – tudo bem?

- Olá, tudo e contigo?

- Hummm também, a nossa saída para logo á noite contínua em pé? – O QUE? ELES VÃO SAIR? SOZINHOS?

- Claro James, as dez no bar ok? – Ela vai? Com ele?

- Claro até logo Alice – deu-lhe um beijo na cara e foi para o balneário

Fiquei sem vontade de treinar, mas como tínhamos jogo no fim-de-semana tive de ir, não parei de pensar nela e fiquei com uma raiva do James que descarreguei um bocado nele em cima do campo. Mas tinha de me concentrar, sou o quarterback, o líder da equipa

* Flashback off *

Durante a viagem de 10 minutos para a escola fomos a ouvir música e a cantar. Assim que estacionei o carro e sai os meus "irmãos de equipa" vieram na minha direcção, mas assim que viram a Alice a sair da porta de passageiros pararam e ficar a olhar, apenas acenei para eles

- Jazz a equipa esta toda a olhar e o resto dos alunos também, não sabia que fazíamos tanto sucesso na escola

Mal ela sabia o que os rapazes da escola tentaram para conseguir o número dela, as apostas e até disputas por um simples sorriso, número, qualquer coisa que ela fizesse

- Tu deixas-te alguns, quase todos os rapazes daqui, á toa – e era completamente verdade – mas agora és a minha namorada, e eu quero-te só para mim

- Eu sou única e exclusivamente tua namorado – estávamos já dentro da cantina quando nos beijamos e agora sim toda a gente está a olhar – vamos para a beira do Jake e da Nessie?

- Vamos, eles estão ali a rirem-se de nós...

- Bom dia, meninos podem me explicar o que é que tem tanta piada? – A Alice perguntou

- A cara do pessoal a olhar para vocês! E vocês ainda se puseram aos beijos aqui no meio – o Jake disse e ainda se riu mais, ai que dois estão mesmo bem um para o outro.

- Nos não fizemos nada, ninguém tem nada a ver com o que nos fazemos.

- Até quero ver a cara da Maria quando chegar e vir isto – o Jake estava tão bem calado

- Não quero saber da Maria para nada – disse mas dessa trato muito bem. Ainda me pergunto como fui capaz de namorar com ela

- Então vocês já namoram?

- Já Nessie – respondemos eu e a Alice ao mesmo tempo

- Parabéns – disseram os dois

- Obrigado

Ficamos a conversar até tocar e quando ia para a sala reparei que duas miúdas do 11º ano estavam a comentar que a Alice não era mulher para mim, ela também ouviu e pediu para eu ignorar e não fazer uma cena aqui, muito menos com raparigas. Não percebo porque é que este pessoal tem de comentar a minha vida privada, minha e da minha namorada.

O resto do dia decorreu normalmente e agora estávamos eu a Alie no estacionamento, aos beijos atrás do carro.

- Ai ai ai meninos o que andam aqui a fazer? Não tem uma casa? – Disse Jake muito alto – aqui no meio a fazer poucas vergonhas...

Ok eu estava que parecia um tomate, porém a Alice respondeu-lhe

- Não estamos a fazer nada que tu não estejas mortinho por fazer… com a Nessie, ah e ela contigo – esta saiu muito bem ao Alie, a Nessie que se estava a rir parou de repente e ficou muito mais vermelha do que eu – não me digas que acertei? – Eu e a Alice não parávamos de rir abraçados um ao outro.

- Não digas asneiras Alice – o Jake estava tão atrapalhado – eu e Nessie somos só amigos.

- Por enquanto – disse e eu e rimos ainda mais – mas mais logo vocês resolvem isso, vamos Nessie para de pensar no que queres fazer e vamos embora...

Alice POV

Hoje já era sexta, depois de ontem o Jazz me ter deixado em casa a minha mãe disse que ir aproveitar e ia apanhar hoje de madrugada um avião para Nova York tinha uns assuntos para tratar lá e o meu pai também ia, só vinham no sábado com os meus irmãos. Tinha hoje a amanha até as 3 da tarde a casa só para mim óptimo.

Já eram 18:30 e as aulas já tinham acabado, o Jazz tinha treino...

- Alie tenho treino até as 8 falamos depois? – Não quero sair da beira dele

- Sim, ainda tenho de ver o que vou jantar, os meus pais estão fora e a D. Rénné ( empregada) foi dispensada hoje e amanha para ir a uma consulta que é em Atlanta, se calhar vou encomendar alguma coisa...

- Hummm eu tenho uma proposta... – o que será que ele ia propor

- diz...

- Se tu quiseres claro, eu podia te levar o jantar a casa, lá para as 8:20, assim não tens que te preocupar com nada e estávamos algum tempo juntos – ele é mesmo fofinho

- Jazz já te disse o quanto gosto de ti, és perfeito – a esta hora já me tinha atirado para os braços dele, recebendo um daqueles beijos que só nos sabíamos dar.

- Ás 8:20 estou em tua casa, até logo adoro-te

- Até logo namorado


End file.
